Punishment
by GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: For Lucy, being a little over five months pregnant was hard enough with the weight gain, restless nights, and odd cravings, but the mood swings were by far the worst part. What happens when the guild upsets the poor pregnant blonde and incurs her wrath? Read to find out. LaLu. Slight GaLe. Crack-Fic. One-Shot.


**I came up with this idea after reading** _ **Sound Pod on Shuffle**_ **by** _ **LittlePrincessNana**_ **. I absolutely love that story, and it gave me the inspiration to write this. It will most likely just be a cute little One-Shot and I hope I can make it sound as good in words as it does in my head. Reviews are always welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

XXX

Lucy sat at the bar with her strawberry milkshake, drinking away at the wonderful stuff of gods when she felt it. She knew what was going to happen, and happen it did. Someone had knocked into her, and that in turn knocked over her milkshake, spilling it all over the floor.

Turning around, she saw the large brawl freeze in their tracks. She understood perfectly. They knew someone was going to die, and they were going to die. Very. Slowly.

"Ah, Laxus, wanna take one for the team with your wife?" Natsu spoke up beside her. Someone had pushed him right into her. Looking behind him, she saw Gray, Jellal, and her idiot husband Laxus standing with their fists raised. Several other men in the guild were all in similar poses of aggression, and she could feel a mood swing coming on.

Being a little over five months pregnant was hard enough with the weight gain, restless nights, and odd cravings, but the mood swings were by far the worst part. One minute the blonde mage would be so incredibly happy it was unbelievable and the next she was so sad she started sobbing almost uncontrollably.

Her poor husband, the mighty Lighting Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar, was the one who had to put up with her the most. She knew he loved her, but she could also tell that it grated on his nerves at times.

Serves him right, he was the one to put her in this position.

Now, though, all these men were going to pay. The one thing she craved the most was Mira's strawberry milkshakes, and now it was spilled all over the bar counter and the floor in equal measure.

Today she was surprised to find so many people in on the daily brawl. Even Freed and Bixlow had joined in, which prompted Elfman to show off how manly he was.

Natsu had probably intentionally picked a fight with Laxus, bringing Gray, Cobra and Gajeel into it too. Somehow Sting and Rogue were there, and they'd been roped into it. The one thing that surprised her the most, though, was the fact that Jellal seemed just as much into it as the rest, but the why could wait until later.

Right now there was hell to pay.

She felt the rage seep into her, letting it color her face and distort her voice.

"Why is my milkshake on the floor right now?" Her voice was so calm, cool and collected that it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Lucy, sweetie, we're so sorry. We'll make you a new one! We'll make you ten new ones if you want them just please don't hurt us!" Laxus pleaded, genuinely afraid for his life. He knew firsthand just how scary Lucy could be when she was upset, especially when it was over her beloved milkshake.

"No, I don't want a new one. But, all of you will pay for what you've done. And mark my words; if you run from your punishment, you'll be in for a world of hurt." With her cryptic message given, Lucy turned and stormed out with Mira, Cana, Levy and Lisanna following behind her.

"Lu, what are you going to do to punish them?" Levy asked curiously. If she was being honest with herself, she felt a little sorry for the men, but they brought this on themselves and there was nothing she would be able to do to stop it from happening.

"You'll see, Levy. I'm going to need your guys' help with getting their… punishment… ready. We need to get the supplies and tomorrow we're going to have to force them into it." Now that the rage had abated and the mood swing was lessening into Normal Lucy, she did feel a tinsy bit bad about what she had planned, but a much bigger part of herself was too proud to care.

They group walked down the streets of Magnolia until they reached the right shop and pushed the door open with a sinister giggle.

XXX

"Oh gods, I think we just doomed ourselves, didn't we?" Natsu bemoaned, looking at the other guys as they relaxed their stances.

Suddenly, he turned to Laxus and glared. "This is your fault. You're the one who knocked Luigi up, and now she's going all Scary Lucy on our asses over a damned milkshake!"

Laxus stared at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer before he shook his head. "I just hope we survive. I think this is the most frightening I've ever seen her. She's fucking terrifying."

He sat down and sighed, knowing that he was going to end up being forced onto the couch and she was going to wreck his whole life forever.

"I have no idea how we got roped into this, so I hope she doesn't feel the need to hurt us too." Sting spoke up. Rogue nodded beside him, but the others knew it was no use. They were all going to die.

"That's futile thinking. Unless you want to end up in a fucking coffin, I suggest you listen to Bunny Girl." Gajeel told the two.

They sighed and sat down too, making sure to keep a fair distance from Laxus' disgruntled person.

Tomorrow would come and they knew they probably weren't going to survive.

XXX

Lucy walked into the guild with a bright smile. Today was going to be a great day!

The boys from yesterday's brawl were all superstitiously sitting at a large table together with their heads down, whispering to one another. _Most likely about their punishment today_ , Lucy thought gleefully.

"Hello boys, how are you all today?" She asked airily. Without waiting for a reply, she pointed at the hallway that lead to empty storage rooms and the backstage entrance to the stage at the end of the hall.

"Go. Now." She spoke those two words with such utter malice that they all jumped up and practically ran.

Lucy followed with a sinisterly happy smile.

XXX

The guys practically ran to where Lucy pointed only to be met with the suspicious faces of Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Mira, and Lucy's spirit Virgo. Their smiles were a little too knowing and a little too gleeful.

The girls suddenly grabbed them all and pushed them into the storage room, locking it behind them.

The men gulped, knowing nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Okay, everyone needs to strip," Cana told them, her frightening smile growing.

They did as told, hesitating at their underwear and giving a slight gag when the women motioned for those to go too. This was bad, very, very bad.

They all moaned in despair as Levy used Script Magic to hold the men in place.

"Shrimp, why are you doing this? What is Bunny going to do to us?" Gajeel asked nervously. He didn't like how all the women seemed to be so… sadistically happy.

They all ignored him as they turned and rummaged through various sacks. When the girls turned around, the men all gasped and groaned in horror.

In their hands were all kinds of dresses, panties and shoes.

They were being forced into a Drag Queen Beauty Pageant.

It took the girls longer than they thought to get the boys ready. The worst part was getting the panties on, but when Mira slipped into her Demon skin, they cooperated just fine.

Even Elfman, for all his manliness, had the sense of mind not to complain, lest the punishment get any worse.

The only one that did complain was Cobra, and they decided to put extra makeup on him. They had to admit, he was a very pretty guy when he wore makeup.

Finally, they were done. They shuffled the boys out and put them in Lucy's designated order, giving them all stern eyes and threatening that should one lining be out of place, they were going to help the pregnant blonde skin them alive.

Giving a knock on the stage door, they let said blonde know they were ready.

XXX

Lucy heard the tell-tale knock and grinned to herself. This was going to be fun.

Turning to the rest of the guild, Lucy tapped her lacrima microphone to gain everyone's attention and addressed the now silent hall.

"Hello, everyone! As you all know, I'm punishing all the guys from the brawl yesterday for spilling my milkshake. Hopefully after this they'll have learned their lesson. The first to show themselves on stage will be the infamous Jellal. I'm not exactly sure why he was part of the fight yesterday, nor do I particularly care. You can come in now, Jellal!" Lucy sang.

Reluctantly, the stage door opened and Jellal hesitantly walked unsteadily out on stage.

The blue-haired mage pulled on the hem of the short maid's dress, but with one glare from Lucy he left it alone. He wasn't exactly sure how he got into this mess, only that he had been stuck in the fray and Lucy apparently decided that was good enough cause for punishment. (Secretly Jellal thought this was her sadistic Scary Lucy side that the others talked about and she just simply reveled in others pain and humiliation, but he'd never dare say that aloud. He liked breathing.)

The ex-council member wobbled out to the center on his high heels, feeling quite uncomfortable in the rather short traditional maids' uniform. The girls had even managed to put… lacy… panties on him and they made the uncomfortable sensation ten-fold. Sadly, all the men were forced into them.

When he had walked into the light, the once silent hall erupted in a roar of laughter and cat calls. His face flushed a dark red when even Erza gave a whistle in his direction with an exaggerated wink.

"Up next we have the wonderful Cobra!" Lucy shouted out. Cobra- unwillingly- was shoved out the stage door and stomped his way to the center. He looked lovely in a little blue chemise that accented his tan. He actually looked quite good with his makeup and baby heels.

Cobra couldn't believe what he was being put through. It's not his fault the flame brain idiot had gone picking a fight and he just happened to throw a few punches. There was absolutely no reason why he should be forced into this constricting, awful dress and even more horrible pair of… thongs. He flushed just thinking about the despicable piece of fabric that was currently stuck so far up his ass he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get it out.

The laughter roared as loud as ever, and Cobra stiffly settled in line towards the back of the stage next to Jellal. At least he could stand next to someone he actually liked.

"And out comes the lovely Natsu!"

Natsu threw the door open so hard that it banged against the wall and nearly pushed him down. Even though the heels the girls had forced him into were short, they were still incredibly hard to walk in. They had stuffed him into a large, poofy pink dress that matched the shade of his hair. At the very least he got to keep his scarf on.

The sequins of the damn thing were the worst. They itched his skin and made him want to rip the damn thing off, but Scary Lucy's retaliation and the thought of the whole guild seeing him in those ridiculous lacy panties stayed his hand. And his flames.

He walked directly to the middle of the stage amidst the laughter and did not look at anyone at all. At least the others have to suffer the same fate. He walked to the back to stand next to Cobra and shuddered when he felt the panties tighten a little over his poor dick. It was never going to be the same again.

"Now Gray!"

Said ice mage was sadly carried in by Mira, having already tried to escape. The woman put the man down from his bridal carry as if he was a precious princess, and the man hated it. He was so going to kill Natsu for this.

The elegant, floor-length white dress he wore was stuffed in the chest area to make it look like he had boobs and the lacy panties he wore were riding up on his balls. He felt like crying.

"I'm a little curious about this next one ladies and gentlemen. Please put your hands together for Freed!"

The rune mage walked out on stage with dignity. It was a testament to his childhood the way he held himself in such despicable clothing. The g-string Mira had forced him in was by far the worst sensation he had ever encountered and the dress he was wearing was a throwback to Marilyn Monroe. Just because he had a mole on his face did not mean it needed to be treated as if it was some damn beauty mark!

The guild was beside themselves with laughter. This just could not get any better.

"Bixlow!"

The Seith mage ran out on stage, being chased by some of Cana's cards. Sadly his dress flew up around his face, exposing his bottom half to everyone. He was wearing a pair of shear boyshorts that did very little to hold all of him in. Granted, it did better than Lucy had expected, but there was still a little too much for some to see.

"Bixlow, put down your damn dress!" Cana shouted from offstage. The man had been forced out of his helmet, and the deep blush that spread over his face was there for the whole guild, just as his junk had been moments ago.

Everyone down below was either bent over in hysterics or attempting to rip their eyes out of their skull.

"And now, for the twin duo, Sting and Rogue!"

The two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers slowly made their way onto the stage, the deep blushes staining their cheeks a fiery red that went to their ears.

They were both in fluffy yellow Lolita dresses and white stalkings. Their outfits were exactly the same, down to the very last pretty pink and blue bows in their hair. Their feet were crammed into a pair of blue baby heels that only added to the weird cuteness between the two of them.

Lector and Frosch were both sitting at the front of the stage, and Lector couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh at the two, or cry out in outrage. Frosch, on the other hand, had a cute confused look on her face that made Lucy want to cuddle the little frog/cat Exceed.

The rest of the guild was 'awing' and laughing at the two Dragon Slayers. They both seemed to get a little upset before Lucy gave them a glare so harsh that it spoke of death if they dare try to run off stage.

They hurriedly moved to the back of the stage with the rest of the poor, disheartened men that were forced into the pregnant mage's revenge. Over a fucking strawberry milkshake, no less!

"Now- Gray, put your damn dress back on!" The ice mage had somehow manage to undo the zipper and pull the dress off, leaving him in a pair of light blue lacy panties that pushed everything out and made him look like a hilarious male prostitute considering they were paired with his heels.

Gray looked down and hurriedly pulled his dress back on, having Freed pull the zipper back up.

The whole guild- Lucy included- were doubled over in horrified laughter at the spectacle he made, and the ice mage blushed in shame and humiliation.

"Now- haha- now we have Gajeel, everyone!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer stalked on stage in his black cocktail dress, wobbling over in his small heels.

The fact that the Bunny Girl had gotten _Shrimp_ to stuff him into slim-cut panties was absolutely ridiculous, and they made his balls itch something fierce.

It was completely humiliating standing here in front of the _entire guild_ in this… this… thing! _Which is the point,_ he thought. This was their punishment.

Complete and utter humiliation, to make sure that they never did it again.

The laughter that rang out made him want to choke some one. So what if they had also braided his hair! They braided Freed's as well, but nobody seemed to notice that. On the rune mage, they didn't look half bad.

On him they looked absolutely horrendous. Gajeel was considering cutting his hair off right here and now.

He begrudgingly stumbled his way to the back of the stage to wait for the next poor victim.

"Elfman!"

That was all Lucy said and the big man came hobbling out. All they girls had decided _not_ to put him in heels, and his panties were satin, not lace, so there was some dignity in that.

The dress he was wearing looked more like a tunic, but it _was_ covered in green polka dots that made him look childishly silly. Not silly like the other men, but silly none the less.

The guilds' laughter was more subdued, mostly because they knew how much it would hurt Elfman if they laughed and partly because he wasn't as hysterical as the others.

"And, having saved the best for last, my dear husband Laxus!"

It took the combined strength of Cana, Mira, and Virgo to push Laxus through the door, and when they did he fell flat on his face. The hysterics were back again in an instant, and it only got worse when they saw what he was wearing.

He became a Lucy-look-alike.

They girls had made him a dark pink tube top that was paired with a black mini skirt and white stilettos. They had even managed to pull some of his hair up into a rendition of Lucy's small side ponytail.

The pink lacy thongs that Virgo had put him in were making it nigh on impossible to walk. Those, paired with the stilettos only added to the challenge. Never in his life had Laxus felt more uncomfortable and humiliated than he did now. He wasn't even sure how his wife wore these things they were so uncomfortable!

It took the guild a good thirty minutes to calm themselves and the men were all forced to stay up there until Lucy approved their leaving. Thirty minutes of agony and suffering in their panties and their heels, their pride practically flying out the window at everyone's voracious laughter.

Finally, _finally,_ Lucy let them go, and they scurried off stage and back to the storage room to strip themselves of the infernal clothing.

Making her way back there, Lucy pushed the door open and stepped inside. The others didn't even noticed until she spoke up.

"I hope you've all learned your lesson. Don't fuck with my milkshake. It's mine, I need it, I want it, and Porlyusica said I needed to eat whatever I was craving." With that she turned around and left, leaving them to get dressed.

XXX

As soon as Lucy left, everyone looked at Natsu.

"What?! This isn't my fault. Well, not entirely. Laxus gets some of the blame for getting her pregnant in the first place!"

They looked from Natsu to Laxus, and the blond just shrugged.

"Hey, that's my wife and my unborn child. It's only four more months. Besides, she's the best sex I've ever had, and that just makes it totally worth it."

The others sighed and nodded. It was surprising what they would do for great sex. Even deal with the crazies, it seemed.

Suddenly, they heard a voice and they knew they were in big trouble.

"So, Laxus, I was just good sex?" They turned and saw the blonde Celestial Mage was staring at Laxus in tears.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer swallowed before he shook his head and took off after his wife as she turned and ran down the hall. It seemed he forgot he was still only in the panties Virgo had forced onto him, too.

They all looked at each other and came to the same thought, _Laxus punishment had just begun, the poor bastard._


End file.
